


I hate the air he breathes

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: trans mcyts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accepting Everyone, Coming Out, Eret being helpful and great, Eret is awesome and we love them, Gen, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i mean he's not in it much but still, lesbianinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: trans mtf tommy gradually coming out to everyone!title from brutus by the buttress
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: trans mcyts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129136
Comments: 19
Kudos: 515





	I hate the air he breathes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a mess i wrote it a 2a.m lol. it also features a random shopping scene, that's just out of nowhere so enjoy that?? it mentions dysphoria, but not a lot, so it should be safe.  
> i also think it's kinda funny that the title sounds so angsty when this fic is not angsty at all lmao  
> if tommy ever says he's uncomfortable with content like this i would take this down asap.  
> -L

Tommy was in a weird state, an almost limbo. Over the course of being stuck in quarantine, Tommy had discovered something. She wasn’t Tommy, she wasn’t a he, she wasn’t a boy. She was a girl. And while finding that out had been a very relieving thing, since suddenly she understood so much about herself. The feeling which she could now put a name to, dysphoria, why she’d always had a vague discomfort about being referred to as a boy. That wasn’t the problem. The problem she had was how she was supposed to tell everyone.  
She’d already told a few people, Eret had been the first person she’d talked to about it all, and they had helped her navigate figuring herself out. Wilbur and Tubbo knew as well, and now she thought she was ready to tell the rest of the SBI, and eventually the entire server.  
She still wasn’t sure what her name was yet. She’d tried a few, after googling a list of girl names. Charlotte, Evelyn, Samantha, Victoria, etc. etc. None of them were quite right, each giving a brief surge of excitement, but then feeling like an uncomfortable shirt. Awesome and cute at first, but then you realize it itches in all the wrong spots.  
Thinking of names, she remembered she had found some names she liked earlier, and decided to try them out with Eret, who had offered to test names for her whenever she found one she thought might be right.  
TommyInnit: hey Eret, you busy atm?  
Eret: no, was just sitting around, a bit bored to be honest  
TommyInnit: cool, wanna have something to do? I found a couple more names  
Eret: yeah, sure sounds good!  
TommyInnit: Thea, Violet, and Tess  
Eret: ooh I like the vibes of them  
Eret: this is Thea! Tess is like a little sister to me, and I hope that Violet is having a good day  
TommyInnit: hmm, not sure, I kinda like Tess though  
Eret: okay cool, want me to continue, Tess?  
TommyInnit: pls  
Eret: Tess is one of the funniest members of the smp. Is Tess going to be on the server later?  
TommyInnit: actually yeah, I’m really liking that one  
TommyInnit: and yes, I will, not for a bit though  
Eret: ok, I think Fundy, Niki and whoever else are going to be building up that empty area near the river  
TommyInnit: good to know, thanks Eret  
Eret: np Tess  
Tess got up from her computer, testing the new name out in her head, rolling it about in sentences, in reference to herself. She sighed, remembering all the homework she had to complete before she could join the server, and set herself to work.  
. . .  
A week later, she was still loving the name Tess, and now that she thought she had found her name she was contemplating coming out more often. Maybe she’d do it today. It would be as easy to do it today than any other time. Easy in that it wouldn’t be.  
Sitting down at her computer, she opened Discord, thinking of how to phrase it. She opened the SBI server, and hovered her fingers over the keyboard. Then she began to write.  
TommyInnit: hey everyone, I thought it was time to tell you all something  
TommyInnit: hopefully this won’t change anything between us  
TommyInnit: I’m trans. My pronouns are she/her, and I think I’d like to go by the name Tess. Not sure about it yet, but I’m really liking it.  
TommyInnit: yeah that’s it  
WilburSoot: yeahhh! a sister, congrats!  
Tubbo: whooo lesbianinnit pog?  
TommyInnit: hell yeah, lesbianinnit pog  
Tess smiled to herself, encouraged by the enthusiastic acceptance.  
Philza: Awesome, finally a daughter! Thanks for telling us Tess, we love you!:)  
Technoblade: much pog, congrats  
TommyInnit: thanks guys  
They talked for a little longer, moving onto other things, and changing Tess’ new name and pronouns like they had been doing it forever. And that was that. Easy, really, but it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of Tess’ shoulders. It was one thing to know in theory you’d be accepted but another to actually experience it. And the way they had used her name, and called her a girl, and just, it was her. And they were cool with it, and loved her all the same.  
Now all that was left to do was tell the rest of her friends, and eventually the whole public. That would all come later. For now, she was just happy to have told her internet-family.  
. . .  
Tess had already told her irl family, and while they had taken a minute to get used to it, they were fully supportive now. Her mom had agreed to take Tess out to do some shopping for girl clothes, and after some minor pestering, they were at the mall, browsing through the women’s section. Tess had felt a thrill go through her when she first walked into the women’s clothing. It had always been so, off-limits before, though she had always snuck glances at the dresses, imagining herself in them, and then pretending not to have done so.  
“Allright Tess, I’ll let you look through here, I’m going to go look around a bit myself. Tell me when you find stuff, and then we can go pick out a good bra or two.”  
Tess nodded, and headed straight to a dress she had seen a year before, when she’d been here looking for a pair of dress pants. She had seen the dress then, and it hadn’t left her thoughts for a few weeks, though she hadn’t really understood why at the time. She honestly hadn’t expected it to still be here, but here it was. It was blue, with a pattern of flowers on it, and the skirt was about knee length and ruffled at the bottom. Tess found her size and lifted it off the rack, holding the hanger in her hands like something precious.  
After a good while of picking through and trying on, Tess had found a good selection, enough to get her started. The blue dress, a few blouses, a red skirt, and a pair of shorts that were patterned with daisies. Her mom then helped her pick out some undergarments as well, including a pair of lightly padded bras, padded just enough to give slight curves to her chest, something that give Tess a thrill of euphoria.  
. . .  
Upon returning home, Tess put on the blue dress, the skirt swirling around her legs and giving her such a good feeling. She felt like herself, she felt so much more at home with herself, just from the clothing change. The dress gave her so much confidence that she decided it was time to tell everyone. The rest of the server, and maybe tomorrow the entire public.  
Tess decided to message the SBI first, and send them a picture of her in the new dress. She was truly in love with that dress.  
TommyInnit: hey boys, gonna tell everyone abt me being trans today  
TommyInnit: also here  
TommyInnit: *attached image*  
WilburSoot: ok, you got this!  
Tubbo: pretty dress, very pgochamp  
Tess changed to the server with everyone, and typed out her message.  
TommyInnit: hey everyone, thought it was time to let you all know I’m trans! My pronouns are she/her, and I’m going by the name Tess. Thanks!  
Tubbo: yayyyyyyyy pogchampppp  
Philza: if anyone misgenders her then you’ll have to deal with me  
Technoblade: Me as well, I’ll steal your kneecaps  
Eret: congrats Tess!!  
Niki: We love you Tess! Glad to have another girl on the server <3  
Dream: thanks for telling us Tess, we love u  
BadBoyHalo: yay, pog, we love you Tess! <3  
GeorgeNotFound: congrats!  
The messages continued on, congratulating Tess, assuring her that they loved her, and giving her their overwhelming support.  
Quackity: ayyyy pogchamp I love women  
TessInnit: sorry, so do I  
Sapnap: lmaoooo  
Sapnap: congrats Tess  
Fundy: we love you Tess, thanks for telling us! <3  
Tess smiled to herself, her eyes blurring from tears. She hadn’t ever really expected any different response, but still, she was out now, and it was a great feeling.  
TessInnit: I’m going to stream tmmrw and tell everyone  
WilburSoot: okay, good luck!  
Philza: I’ll ban anyone who says anything transphobic  
Dream: you have all of us with you Tess!  
. . .  
Tess prepared her set up, making sure everything was good to go, before she went live. She gave it a little while, chatting a bit, and giving subtle hints as to what the topic of the “srs chat and then some Minecraft” was. After there was a normal number of people, she began.  
“Ok guys, I think I’ll just go ahead and say that one viewer from a while ago was correct. I am a lesbian.”  
She gave it a minute, grinning at the confusion in chat.  
“I’m trans! And before anyone says anything remotely transphobic, be warned that I have like, double the mods at the moment and you’ll be banned instantly. But I’m a girl! Pronouns are she/her, and I’ll be changing all my users to the name Tess from now on.”  
The overwhelming support from chat was amazing, streams of POGGGG and CONGRATS!! were flowing by, some specific comments catching her eye, offering their support and love.  
“Oh, do you guys want to see the dress I bought the other day? Ohhh it’s so pog I love it so much, here let me get it.”  
Tess briefly turned off her video, and then after quickly changing from her sweats to the dress turned it back on. She gave a few spins, letting the fabric swirl around and then settle on her hips.  
“Allright, chat, I love the dress too, but now it’s time for Minecraft! Crimes!” she laughed.  
And then it was done. She was out, and it felt so incredibly good.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! comments/kudos always appreciated.  
> i feel like now that i've contributed to the trans!tommy community i can relax lol.  
> -L


End file.
